


It's Been a Lifetime

by romanticalgirl



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, The Academy Is...
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-29
Updated: 2011-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl





	It's Been a Lifetime

  


Pete finds the first note tucked inside his jeans pocket. It’s kind of a miracle that it’s there, because there’s not a lot of room in his jeans for him, much less other stuff, plus he’s pretty sure he should have felt anyone sliding something in his pocket, since his pockets are really close to areas that Pete usually pays a lot of attention to.

 _are you with me or not at all_

It’s spiky and smeared, the scrap of paper smelling like beer. He knows the handwriting, knows the words and knows what they mean. He realized it one night at a party, sitting next to Brendon and leaning on Ryan. The song came on and it was like he could feel every word in his pulse, every word written on his skin like some sort of indictment.

He never said anything, but he never had to with Beckett. William seemed to realize he knew about the same time Pete figured it out. He slips out of the crowd toward the dressing room, leaving the beer and the party behind. He waves off a few of the people who call him, saying he’ll be back soon.

As far as clues go, it’s completely unhelpful, but Beckett’s better at being clever than helpful, so Pete just goes looking for the next note. It’s on the mirror above his hair straightener and the eyeliner pencil that’s almost down to an unusable nub.

 _make out with the egos of fire_

Subtlety isn’t his strong suit either. Pete pulls the note free and makes a face at himself in the mirror, catching the quick glimpse of movement in the corner of his eye. It’s easy enough to follow. Pete caught William years ago. Or maybe it was the other way around.

The alley’s dark and there’s security at either end, making sure nobody gets back while they haul out their equipment. William’s leaning against the brick wall opposite the door, the circle of light from the bare light bulb not quite reaching the darkness he’s hiding in.

“I didn’t know we were playing hide and seek.”

“Technically we’re not.” William shrugs one shoulder, and it only serves to remind Pete how tall he is, how elegant. “I wasn’t hiding. You were just seeking.”

“And now I’ve found you.”

William nods once. “So you have.”

“You can’t actually be mad at me for doing what you wanted.”

“I’m not mad. Never mad at you, Pete. It’s impossible to be.” He smiles, that crooked, earnest smile that makes Pete remember a sixteen year old kid who _wanted_ more than anyone Pete had ever met. “It’s crowded in there.”

“Too many people.”

“Too much smoke.”

Pete takes a step forward. “What are we doing out here, Bilvy?”

“Enjoying the fresh night air.” He smiles, and this time it’s sharper, wiser. The air smells like beer and piss and garbage. “I wasn’t sure you’d follow.”

“Yes, you were.” Pete closes the last few steps between them and rests a light hand on William’s hip. “You’ve always been sure.” Pete watches him, watches William’s teeth sink into his lower lip as Pete’s thumb brushes the thin patch of skin bared between William’s jeans and t-shirt. “That’s why you caught my eye.”

“Is it?”

“That. And this.” Pete runs his fingers along the outline of William’s cock, tracing the denim down and then back up, undoing the fly easily. William blows out a rough, shaky breath and Pete pushes his jeans aside, reaching in to ease his cock free. “Of course, it’s hard for this not to catch the eye.”

“Pete.” It’s rough and bitten off, and Pete knows he’s close to the line of whatever game William’s playing. It’s how they work. William pushes and Pete pulls and they end up nowhere near the middle. Pete sinks down and takes William in his mouth, sucking just the head as he shifts his knees against the uneven ground.

It’s been a long time since they’ve done this, since _he’s_ done this, so he takes his time, adjusting to the length and girth of him. William keeps his hips against the wall, careful not to thrust until Pete gets a rhythm, taking him deeper and deeper. William makes a noise above him, somewhere between a gasp and a groan and his hand finds Pete’s hair, tangling in it. Pete can feel him relax, can feel the tension seep out of him as he lets himself go, gives in to the motion of Pete’s mouth and tongue.

His jaw aches from the weight of William’s cock, the stretch of it. His tongue presses hard to the underside, tracing the vein, feeling the pulse of blood. He fists his hands in the loose denim of William’s jeans and tries to take him deeper, nose brushing against the fine hairs of his lower abdomen, breath falling against his skin. William shudders, the tension back in his muscles in all the right ways and Pete pulls back, wrapping his hand around him, palm sliding against the wet skin.

William comes, hips arching away from the wall, and the sound of his hair scraping against the bricks is louder than the shaky sound he makes. Pete gets to his feet, his own cock aching. He digs the eyeliner pencil from his pocket and grabs William’s wrist, using the hand holding the pencil to push his sleeve up. William’s silent while Pete writes on his skin, and he surveys the result before he tosses the last bit of the eyeliner into the dumpster.

“I’ll be inside,” is all he says as he turns and walks back to the door of the club, leaving William in the murky darkness to read the last line.

 _you’ve got to find a way_   



End file.
